


Dig Down

by Bittersugar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Memory Palace
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 它褪去光学涂层，用原始的白色机体和康纳进行接触感应。后者的指尖还带着蓝血，弄脏了RK900的手指。60瞪大眼睛，但它不介意处理掉一个异常的继任者。然而康纳的LED光圈变为红色，脸上露出痛苦的表情。他飞快地眨动了几下眼皮，叫60迅速意识到RK900正在试图突破康纳的防线。60闭上眼睛，它们同属RK800型仿生人，从内到外拥有一样的程序与配置。它若是想这样做，只会比RK900更简单——它们一同抵达了禅意庭院。





	Dig Down

 

 

 

他失败了。

 

蓝血自模控中心的地面上扩散开来，流速缓慢。康纳伏在地面上，捂住自己的伤口。他不能在这里倒下，RK800企图靠近60，但后者毫不留情地射中了他的手臂。

 

仿生人没有痛觉，然而自检系统疯狂地运作着——没有伤及要害，他的脉搏调节器还能正常运作。手臂的伤口并无大碍，他还可以转化其他仿生人。汉克的生还率大于百分之九十，60的首要任务是处理异常仿生人。

 

他不能倒下，耶利哥、马库斯还需要他。

 

****百分之三十生物组件受损。** **

****

子弹击中了他的肩膀，接着是——

 

“够了！”

 

“耶稣基督啊，”汉克喃喃自语道，“你们他妈到底有几个？”

 

第三个拥有康纳外貌的仿生人从侧面介入这场虐杀，只是相比可康纳同型号的60，这个仿生人看上去要更高大、更强壮。它神情严肃，比汉克的搭档看上去更像是个满足在警局任职要求的仿生人。要汉克说，这他妈的简直就是康纳的狗屁加强版。

 

“你好，安德森警官，”它简洁地点了下头，“我是RK900型仿生人，也许不久后我们就会在警局共事。现在，你可以离开了。”

 

60看上去被搞糊涂了，它依旧举着枪，却不知道该把枪口朝向谁。阿曼达派它在这里阻止异常的康纳，却未告知它会有其他仿生人介入。而RK900，它对此并不意外——仿生人都有报废的一天，但它本以为若是顺利解决掉这次的异常仿生人暴动事件，阿曼达会继续使用RK800。

 

“狗娘养的，别以为我会丢下我的搭档......”

 

“如果我是你，副队长，我不会浪费康纳换来的机会。我读过它的所有记录，它对你产生了某种特殊的感情。”60将枪口转向康纳，“快离开！”

 

汉克犹豫了一下，60扣动了扳机。枪声震耳，子弹擦破了康纳的额角。

 

“操！操你们的！住手！”汉克吼道，开始往门外走，“别再他妈的开枪了！”

 

在经过康纳身边的时候，副队长设想着把自己的搭档带离现场的可能性。但康纳朝他微笑了一下，并摇了摇头：“我还‘撑得住’，副队长。”

 

“我会回来救你的，”汉克给着自己都没法相信的保证，“撑住，康纳。”

 

RK900安静地看着这一幕，直到人类的身影消失在电梯之中。阿曼达会下达指令，确保这栋电梯在接下来的一段时间里不会被除了它以外的人使用。在它了解康纳的异常原因后，RK900还要确保所有RK800型仿生人停止机能。

 

****百分之** ** ****四十三** ** ****生物组件受损。** **

****

它扫描了一遍康纳的情况，异常仿生人身中三枪，腹部的伤口要较肩部和胳膊处严重些。RK900微微皱眉，希望这些地方对它的调查不会产生影响。

 

没人清楚异常化的原理，康纳放弃了那个向卡姆斯基索要情报的机会。

 

60的首要任务依旧是组织马库斯为首的耶利哥，但此刻它不确定RK900的任务是否与自己的产生冲突，毕竟它曾组织自己解决掉异常的康纳。

 

“你的任务有变，”RK900下达指令，“你将留下来与我一起探究康纳异常的原因。”

 

“可我应该去阻止马库斯！”60理论道，“它才是所有事情的最优项，这是阿曼达给我的指令。”

 

“马库斯和耶利哥会由军队来处理，”RK900走到康纳身后，“而你，将听从我的指令。我比你更先进，我建议你将我视为你的长官。阿曼达赋予了我这样的权利，现在你将服从命令，RK800本就是辅助型仿生人。”

 

60头侧的LED光圈变为黄色，但很快就恢复正常了。

 

“我会将协助你完成任务视为优先项。”

 

康纳歪着头，他能从60的声音中听出一丝不情愿。但在他找到能够利用这一点去脱身的方式之前，RK900的双手已经穿过他的腋下将他整个人提起。

 

就算是辅助型，RK800也具备基本的战斗技能。但在他以肘攻击RK900的肋骨之前，60的手枪抵上了他的下颚。身后更先进的原型机投来赞许的眼神，这让60找到了自己的节奏。

 

它伸手掐住康纳的脖子，拇指按在他的喉结上。跟那把抵在他下颚处的手枪比起来，也许这才是真正的威胁。

 

“到底是什么打破了你的防火墙？”

 

尽管他们拥有一模一样的声音和别无二致的面容，RK900与RK800给人的感觉却截然不同。这不只是在身高体型上显示出的差异，而是...... _ _一种感觉__ 。

 

“是安德森副队长？还是马库斯？”

 

它的左手贴上康纳的脸颊，抚摸着他的颧骨。早先被子弹击中的额角部分以及自行修复了光学涂层，但蓝血还留在康纳脸上。它们向下滑落，流经眼角，仿佛蓝色的眼泪。

 

“仿生人异常是同人类接触而自行发生的、还是因分享数据而扩散传播的一种病毒？”

 

康纳的LED光圈转为黄色。

 

“回答我，康纳！”

 

RK900突然加大了音量也加重了语气，他那可怕的质问回荡空旷的楼层中，60看见康纳咬紧了下唇。

 

这是没用的，60看向RK900，它们是谈判专家，精通所有谈判的方式。像现在这样施压，RK800的程序有应对措施。更何况，60相信RK900同它一样看过了所有康纳的数据，异常仿生人有时并不清楚自己异常的原因。

 

它们无法解释自己是如何摧毁防火墙的，就如同无法解释关闭追踪器一样。

 

若是以往，60会选择利用安德森副警长去威胁康纳，或是直接与它进行数据连接。但在它出声提醒RK900之前，后者就已经执起康纳的右手。

 

它褪去光学涂层，用原始的白色机体和康纳进行接触感应。后者的指尖还带着蓝血，弄脏了RK900的手指。60瞪大眼睛，但它不介意处理掉一个异常的继任者。然而康纳的LED光圈变为红色，脸上露出痛苦的表情。

 

他飞快地眨动了几下眼皮，叫60迅速意识到RK900正在试图突破康纳的防线。

 

60闭上眼睛，它们同属RK800型仿生人，从内到外拥有一样的程序与配置。它若是想这样做，只会比RK900更简单——

 

它们一同抵达了禅意庭院。

 

 

 

就在RK900与60处于短暂的适应期之时，康纳已经挣脱了他们的约束。

 

他不清楚自己是怎么到这儿的，自然也不清楚该如何离开这。但当务之急，是逃离这两个追捕他的仿生人。他的任务还没有完成，他需要帮助马库斯——

 

“你知道逃避是没用的！”60的声音在身后响起，“你跑不掉的！”

 

康纳加快脚步，他熟悉这里的地形，但这唯一的优势正在逐渐消失。他依旧没有找到脱身的办法，却还要留意从刚才就不见踪影的RK900。

 

几乎在他因为看到了一个新装置而放慢步伐的同时，更为先进的那个从侧面冲出将康纳撞倒在地。RK900完美地利用了庭院中间的圆台和通向四方的小桥，利用身体优势将异常仿生人死死掌控在身下。

 

60追上来，看着RK900拧着康纳的一条胳膊让他老实地趴在地上。这绝对不是个舒服的姿势，康纳的脸上带了点儿蓝血，LED光圈是象征着异常的红色。

 

“放开我！”康纳试图用他还能自如使用的那只手，“我没有你们要找的答案。”

 

“你也许是对的，”RK900扳过他的脸，“但这必须得是由我亲自得出的结论才行。你在进入耶利哥之后就停止了数据上传，告诉我，到底发生了什么？”

 

康纳摇着头，试图甩开它的手：“我只是选择了站在哪一边。”

 

“选择成为异常仿生人？”60握住他的另一只手，讥讽道。

 

“曾经我也像你们一样，觉得我们只是机器，”他的手开始褪去光学涂层，“但现在我知道了，我们是拥有自由意志的人。”

 

“非常感人，”60摇摇头，“但我们并不是异常仿生人。”

 

RK900则更务实一些：“这些说法来自卡姆斯基？他对你的影响应该没那么大。如果你当初选择枪杀那个女仿生人，我们现在就不用做到这一步。”

 

“你想做什么？”

 

康纳的声音透出警惕，他的心率加快了。60歪着头，有趣的反应。

 

“我需要与你进行更深度的融合以获取你的数据，”RK900将他翻过来，“如果有必要，60也将参与这次行动。”

 

两台RK800都像噎住了一样，他们的程序里显然没有这样的做法。从他们能理解这句话但不能理解这样的行为来看，RK900确实是更为先进的那个。它更加在乎任务的完成，而不是完成它的过程。

 

“也许我们应该回收它的机体去分析各个组件。”

 

“那样太慢。”

 

RK900一面说着，一面展开行动。他的手要比RK800大些，甚至能用一只手握住他两只手腕按到头顶。康纳挣扎着，一脚踩上继任者的胸膛。但此刻RK900身体力行地诠释着先进的含义——它纹丝未动。

 

“我说过了，”仿生人好心地解释道，“我修正了RK800的缺陷，我是最先进的。”

 

它挤进康纳两腿之间，动作毫无爱意。他们正处于禅意庭院之中，在这儿，康纳没法确定他能藏住什么秘密。正如RK900所说，这比其他方式都快得多。

 

康纳依旧没有放弃挣扎：“放开，RK900，你不会得到任何东西！”

 

它确实松手了，但60接替了他的位置。另一位RK800的手变为原始的白色，死死握住康纳的手腕。异常仿生人的眼睛快速眨动了几下，紧接着猛地张开嘴巴抽了口气。

 

继任者已经扒掉了他的裤子，那条勾勒出完美长腿、又显得可亲的深色牛仔裤。它们都不是娱乐型仿生人，但应有的地方一样不少。RK900迅速调节自己的身体，阴茎很快就立了起来。它的尺寸与体态成比例，捅进去的第一下，就叫康纳觉得自己身体里的某些组件似乎错了位。

 

“究竟什么才是你异常的原因？ ** **副警长**** ，还是 ** **马库斯**** ？”

 

RK900扣住他的腰，以一种精准的节奏和精确的力道不断地捅进他的身体内部。数据流瀑布一般在他眼前流逝，还有那些影像和声音。

 

与其说这是一场性爱，更不如说这是一次 _ _下潜__ 。

 

__你知道它的名字吗？_ _

__

不是这个。

 

__你听黑死病骑士的歌吗？_ _

__

也不是。

 

__是我的错，我动作应该更快一点。_ _

 

不。

 

__呃，乖，狗狗，我......我不会伤害你......我是来救你的主人的......_ _

__

不是这些废话。

 

“RK800，”仿生人叫着60，“我需要你协助完成这次任务。”

 

60吞咽了一下，自检系统告诉它目前心跳过快。RK900抱住康纳的背部，异常仿生人依旧处于半宕机状态。它略微施力，将对方从地上抱到自己腿上。继任者分开自己的大腿，叫康纳和自己交合的地方在60面前更加明显。

 

由于姿势的受限，康纳不得不保持这种被钉在对方身上的状态。他大腿发软，根本没办法支撑自己，更别提从对方身上逃走了。

 

****警告：记忆宫殿受损。** **

****

康纳摇着头，在60紧贴着RK900的阴茎捅进来一根手指时流下眼泪。他并不真的疼，甚至仿生人的体制足以让他迅速容纳下这些进入身体的异物。

 

真正插进来的那一刻，60忍不住深呼吸了一次。它的LED光圈由黄转蓝，不同于RK900一直保持为天蓝色的状态，RK800系列的软体过于灵活了。它和继任者的阴茎贴在一起，接着紧紧被康纳的甬道包裹着。

 

60伸出手，褪去光学图层的手指握住了康纳的手，简直像是在安慰了。

 

等到它们动起来的时候，庞大的数据流如潮水一般冲刷着康纳全身。他既能感受到自己的记忆、数据在流出，又能收到来自60和RK900的反馈。

 

但不幸的是，它们至今拥有的东西都是康纳上传的数据。

 

两方看似分明却实则内容相似的传输让这一切都乱了套，康纳的感受到对方的手正摩擦着自己的脖颈和脸颊，却似乎带着能烧毁肌体的热度。他的自检系统疯狂地警告着来自字面八方的故障——核心温度升高、心跳加快、局部短路......

 

康纳蜷起脚趾，却不知道自己为什么要这么做。

 

RK900发出粗重的喘息，这一定是程序设定；60允许自己的嘴唇亲上异常仿生人的后颈，吮吸着某一小块皮肤——这只是为了检测。

 

__好吧......不要再把证据放进嘴巴里，听懂没？_ _

__

__我只是想活下去，回到我的爱人身边，我渴望她再次抱我入怀......_ _

__

__你展露了同理心。_ _

__

__......仿佛感觉体内有一股冲动，某种超越程序的力量......_ _

__

__小心点儿......_ _

__

****警告：记忆宫殿严重受损。** **

__

他看到了克洛伊那双美丽的蓝眼睛、醉倒在地的汉克和他玩俄罗斯转盘的手枪、蓝发崔西与女仿生人紧握在一起的手、马库斯担忧的眼神......

 

过于猛烈的共鸣让三个人达到了短暂的宕机，RK900眨眨眼睛，率先恢复过来。60的LED光圈亮着耐人寻味的黄色，他眨眨眼睛，缓慢地拔出自己的阴茎。康纳无意识地呻吟一声，被RK900放在地上。

 

异常仿生人还未恢复过来，他正在尝试着自行修复受损的记忆宫殿。

 

****软体不稳定。** **

****

“我们该拿他怎么办？”60不确定地问道。它们刚才太过亲密，通过共感和通过上传的数据来体验康纳的经历绝对是两种感觉。

 

但它很清楚在宏大的数据流和强烈的情感冲刷之下，它们并未找到仿生人异常的原因。

 

RK900思索了一会儿：“我们先把它留在这，它没办法离开这里，从外界看来，它依旧属于宕机状态。阿曼达会把它困在这，我们先出去处理马库斯。”

 

然后就是你——它依旧记得让所有RK800停止机能的指令，而康纳的价值远超60。

 

“好的。”

 

60点点头，也许它知道，也许它不知道。它跟着RK900离开了康纳的记忆宫殿，后者衣衫不整地躺在地上，眼睛无神地望向一侧。他正在修补他的记忆宫殿，他知道他忘了一件很重要的事，一件能够帮助他——

__

__我总会在程序里留道紧急出口。_ _


End file.
